Smąriusz
thumb|Projekty Smąriusza autorstwa Mrs. Strange Smąriusz- duch, kłobuk i towarzysz Przemka0980. Historia Smąriusz jest Kłobukiem, czyli duchem martwego płodu. Nie wiadomo w jakich okolicznościach zginął (poronienie albo aborcja) wiadome jest natomiast jedno - nikt nie przejął się jego śmiercią. Siła ducha zależy od wielu czynników a najważniejszym są emocje, jakie wzbudziła śmierć danej osoby. Jako że nikt nie przejął się jego śmiercią, Smąriusz był bardzo słabym duchem, często się męczył i nie potrafił nawet latać. Początkowo Smąriusz mieszkał na Cmentarzu technologi, gdzie był prześladowany i wielokrotnie raniony przez inne duchy. Pewnego dnia postanowił jednak stamtąd uciec i zaszył się w pobliskim lesie. Mieszkał tam przez kilka miesięcy, aż w oklice jego miejsca zamieszkania nie trafił jego przyszły towarzysz. Przemek0980 trafił do lasu po nieudanej próbie zajęcia Cmentarza technologi. Dobrze sobie radził z duchami, jednak z owładnionymi przez nie pojazdami nie miał szans. Postanowił więc wycofać się do lasu i tam spotkał Smąriusza. Początkowo Kłobuk panicznie się go bał i próbował uciec, ale z racji swojej małej siły, nie był w stanie. Przemek zaproponował duchowi układ jeśli zgodzi sie zostać jego towarzyszem, otrzyma moc potrzebną mu do zemsty. Duch przystał na układ. Drugi atak na złomowisko nie wyglądał już tak jak poprzedni. Obdarowany ogromną (jak na swoje standardy) mocą, Smąriusz nie tylko pokonał wszystkie duchy, ale równierz je pożerał, dzięki czemu wzmacniał swoją moc. Przemka niezbyt to obchodziło - złomowisko zostało oczyszczone a on zyskał mieszkanie i towarzysza. Wygląd Obecnie Smąriusz wygląda tak jak na rysunku (po prawej na samym dole). Co ciekawe, nie zawsze tak było. Duch nie lubi wspominać swojej pierwotnej postaci, twierdzi że była szkaradna i po prostu żałosna. Mimo że Przemek wielokrotnie mówił mu że to nieprawda, prywatnie podziela zdanie swojego towarzysza. Umiejętności Smąriusz po zostaniu towarzyszem Przemka, zyskał wiele przydatnych umiejętności: - potrafi opętać przedmioty; - umie latać; - umie połączyć się z Przemkiem, zwiększając jego moc; - potrafi zwiększać swoją masę. Przestaje być wtedy małą kulką i zmienia się w dwumetrowego stwora; - jest wyczulony na obecność innych duchów, demonów oraz Shinigami. Poziom 0 Po tym jak Smąriusz pożarł duchy mieszkające na Cmentarzu technologi, wchłonął bardzo dużą dawkę mocy. Za dużą. Zmienił formę i zaczął niszczyć wszystko do okoła. Na szczęście Przemek w porę zapieczętował tę nadwyżkę mocy. Jednak pieczęć może zostać w każdej chwili zdjęta, a ta sympatyczna czarna kuleczka, może się zamienić w żądnego krwi potwora. Relacje Przemek0980 thumb|250px Smąriusz jest jego towarzyszem i bardzo wiele mu zawdzięcza. Gdyby nie Przemek, duch nadal żył (albo nie-żył) by w cierpieniu i nędzy. Z tego powodu jest mu bardzo wdzięczny. Relacje pomiędzy nimi wychodzą poza typowe relacje pan-duch. Co prawda Smąriusz jest mu posłuszny i stara się go nie denerwować, ale często z niego żartuje i sprawia mu kłopoty. Przemek wtajemniczał swojego towarzysza we wszystkie swoje plany oraz opowiadał o szczegółach z poprzednich wcieleń, o których nikt inny nie wie. Ostatnio jednak robi to rzadziej, bo zorientował się że Smąriusz to papla. Mrs. Strange thumb|194px|Mrs. StrangeSmąriusz bardzo lubi piratkę i vice versa. Polubił ją po tym, jak obydwoje zaczeli żartować z Przemka. Strange często traktuje go jak zwierzątko domowe. Głaszcze go, daje mu siedzieć na swoich kolanach i czasem nawet nakarmi. Smąriuszowi absolutnie to nie przeszkadza, można wręcz odnieść wrażenie, że bardzo to lubi. Kłobukowi często zdarza się zasypiać w Vanilla Unicorn, albo na kolanach Strange. Piratce nie wydaje się to szczególnie przeszkadzać. Smąriuszowi zdarza sie nieraz zwracać do Strange "kwiecie" albo "kwiecie złocisty", podobnie jak robi to jego towarzysz. Nie są to jednak krzywe teksty, robi to dlatego, że nasłuchał się tych określeń od Przemka. Często zdarza się mu opowiadać Strange o nietypowych sytuacjach, w których znalazł się Przemek. Gdy tylko jego towarzysz się o tym dowiaduje, Smąriusz chowa się za Strange, bo jest pewien, że w jej obecności chłopak nic mu nie zrobi. Mia Blackwood thumb|208px|MiaSmąriusz zabujał się w czarownicy z kocimi uszami, choć ciężko stwierdzić kiedy. Według Przemka, dziewczyna po psrostu nieszczęśliwie znalazła się za blisko ducha, gdy ten przechodził coś na kształt okresu dojrzewania. W przeciwieństwie do swojego towarzysza, Smąriusz nie próbuje krzywych tekstów, bo zauważył że rzadko działają. Jednak metody kłobuka wcale nie są lepsze. Smąriuszowi często zdarza się włamywać do domu Mii i/lub ją podglądać. Mimo że Przemek stara się ukrócić jego zapędy, daje się czasem wciągnąć w odwracanie uwagi czarodziejki. Mie denerwują zapędy Smąriusza, jednak nie wydaje się go za to nienawidzić. Najczęściej się po prostu przed nim chowa, albo skarży na niego Przemkowi. Reszta mieszkańców CreepyTown Ogólnie jest całkiem lubiany w mieście. SweetDreams powiedziała raz Przemkowi, że jego towarzysz jest bardziej lubiany, niż on sam. Ciekawostki *Imię dał mu Przemek. Według chłopaka, to słowo było wyryte w najgłębszych obszarach jego duszy; *Zwyczajnie nie umie się upić. Nieważne jak dużą ilość alkoholu wypije; *Raz przez pomyłkę nazwał Przemka tatą; * Datę urodzin wybrał mu Przemek. Wielokrotnie ją zmienia, więc Smąriusz potrafi mieć 3 imprezy urodzinowe w roku. * W początkowej wersji opowiadania Przemek vs. Loki, Smąriusz miał zostać unicestwiony przez Lokiego, chroniąc tym samym Przemka. Niebieskowłosy miał się poźniej zemścić, porywając duszę SweetDreams i zmuszając ją, do walki z Lokim. W takim scenariuszu Smąriusz miał wrócić o wiele silniejszy i pozbawiony wspomnień jako tajna broń Federacji. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Martwi